gammaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortain
Tech Level: III Population: 8,500 Population Breakdown: 0% PSH, 1.5% Orlens, 9% other AH types, 5% Dabbers, 4% Groaks, 2% Hissers, 4% Hoops.6% joardanz, 3.5% Sarbises, 0.5% Sleeths, 52.5% other MA types, 12% SP. Garrison: 2 Infantery divisions (3,800 soldiers); 1 Cavalry Brigade (200 AH and Podogs); 9 Artillary units (100 soldiers). 'History' Fortain is atown that sprang up virtually on its own, and has continued to grow. Located where Missuena Creek enters the Awbash River, the first settlements of Fortain were little more than log cabins built for the convenience of tradesmen travelling between Jospeen and the nations of the west. As time went by, more people settled there permanently and the motley collection of buildings became a village of considerable size. Eventually, a clever Jospeen merchant came up with the idea of beating out his competitors by setting up shop in Fortain and dealing with traders before they reached the big city. Others soon copied the idea, and in no time, Fortain was thriving boom town. Being removed from the capital gave traders a great deal of freedom from the taxes and rules imposed the Ranks of the fit. The Bonapartist leaders allowed this to go on for some time, but when word of the wealth that passing hands in Fortain reached them, they decided it was high time they took personal charge of the town. With the help of the Peace Brigade, thay built a headquarters in the town. Later, they constructed a protective wall around the settlement, butthe engineers on the project miscalculated the town's growth rate. Just two years after the wall was completed, the town was filled to overflowing. Fortain has continued to grow to this day, with a large number of buildings now located outside the town walls. For the past year and a half, Fortain has been governed by Colonel Bertram, a joardanz bull. He is nota very popular ruler, due to a series of stiff taxes and tariffs he imposed shortly after he assumed command. Business has boomed so much for Fortain that these taxes, while annoying, have not slowed the town's growth at all. Layout: Fortain stands just to the west of the confluence of Miissuena Creek and the Awbash River. The Bonparr Road passes through the center of town. Due to overcrowding, an increasing number of buildings have been built outside the town walls, mostly along the south and west sides. Cryptic Alliances: Virtually every cryptic alliance has either a secret or open presence in Fortain, which has led to a number of open conflicts. The outlawed Iron Society attempts to disrupt any visit from the Knights of Genetic Purity, and the Seekers frequently sabotage the efforts of the Restorationists. The local garrison has been stymied in its efforts to keep unwanted alliances out, due to the constant traffic through Fortain. The most dangerous alliance on Fortain is the Zoopremists, who have a secret headquarters just on the opposite side of the town wall from the Ranks of the Fit headquarters. They are currently embarking on a plan to tunnel under the wall and plant explosives under the Bonapartists' main building. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Location